Rompiendo Cadenas
by mimosa-inori
Summary: Obediencia, aceptaciôn, a veces la palabra "destino" pesa mâs que grilletes de acero, y nos envuelve con cadenas que parecen irrompibles... (Notas: esta historia contiene yaoi. Ni Shikamaru ni Hinata son pareja, cada uno tiene su respectivo amor, pero ambos son los protagonistas)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Notas: **Esta historia transcurre en un ligero Universo Alterno, donde no hay guerras de por medio, y contiene la existencia de _donceles_, vale decir, hombres capaces de procrear.

…...

**Capítulo 1:**

**Aceptando el destino.**

Las instalaciones del clan Nara eran espaciosas y poseían parte del bosque de los ciervos, a los cuales protegían desde siempre. Habían decidido llevar a cabo una pequeña reunión celebrando la presencia de los hijos del Kazekage en la aldea, precisamente utilizando un ala del hogar de Shikamaru, en parte por la cercanîa de su clan para con los invitados extranjeros, y por supuesto que también por lo espacioso del lugar…

Ya casi todos los invitados habían llegado, cuando vieron entrar a los primos Hyûga acompañados del menor del clan Aburame. El ambiente que los rodeaba era tenso, y aunque pretendían ocultarlo a los demás, dos personas fueron conscientes de que algo iba mal…

‒¡Hinata!‒ saludaron a coro Sakura e Ino haciéndole señas con las manos para que se acercara a ellas.

‒Hai…‒ contestó, pero antes de encaminarse hacia ellas, se dirigió a sus acompañantes diciendo‒ yo…, estaré con las chicas…‒ y sin esperar respuesta avanzó a paso rápido hacia sus amigas…

‒¡Shino!‒ gritó Kiba, mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo con el nombre del peli-largo.

‒¡Neji!‒ los dos en silencio, se acercaron hasta el centro del bullicioso grupo. Todos compartían de una forma u otra, formando pequeños grupos acordes a los diversos intereses de conversación…

‒Llegaron bastante tarde Hinata…‒ la rubia estaba realmente sorprendida. Los Hyûga no solían llegar tarde _nunca_, además venían en compañía del Aburame, y la peli-azul se veía algo alterada…

‒Etto…, etto…‒ tenía la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Tomó aire y continuó diciendo‒ es que por la tarde tuvimos una reunión en casa…‒ tenía que decirlo ahora; habían acordado hacerlo cuando se diera la oportunidad; tenía que hacerse a la idea…, ése era _su_ _destino_, como había dicho Neji…, lo único que había dicho desde que salieran de casa…, si el consejo no hubiera aceptado inmediatamente…, tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago, y la vieja costumbre de rodar sus dedos para tranquilizarse, no estaba ayudándola…‒ El…padre de Shino-kun…ha estado en casa para pedir mi mano…‒ lo dijo sin respirar…, mirando el suelo, sintiendo que el corazón le oprimía y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos…, "esto es lo mejor…, es mi destino…, Neji-san lo ha dicho…, y quiero mucho a Shino…", se había estado repitiendo esas palabras durante todo el camino, tratando de auto-convencerse…

¡Todos habían estallado en un grito de alegría!, ¡sería el primer matrimonio del grupo!, las felicitaciones iban tanto para el novio como para la novia, y sin embargo, uno de los presentes palideció apenas escuchó la noticia…

‒Yo…creo…que esta noticia…hay que celebrarla…, iré…a la despensa por más sake…‒ no sabía como había tenido la fuerza para decir todo aquello, ni como sus piernas habían decidido acompañarlo y sacarlo del salón sin salir corriendo.

‒Voy contigo‒ a nadie le extrañó que el novio acompañara al dueño de casa, ya que todos sabían del temperamento reservado del mismo…

"Neji…", sólo podía pensar en su querido amigo, y después de abrazar a la nueva novia, diciéndole un par de palabras alegres por la buena noticia, se acercó disimuladamente, hasta quedar a su lado. Sin que nadie la viera, su mano derecha rozó suavemente la mano izquierda del peli-café, que se encontraba apoyado contra uno de los muros, en silencio, observando toda la situación, y seguramente destrozado por dentro. Él sólo asintió y ella decidió quedarse el resto de la noche haciéndole silenciosa compañía.

"_El padre de Shino-kun, ha estado en casa para pedir mi mano…_", las palabras de la oji-blanca se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, tanto así, que ni si quiera había sido consciente de la figura que había salido tras sus pasos…, "_el padre de Shino-kun, ha estado en casa para pedir mi mano…_", no podía ser cierto…, simplemente no podía ser cierto…

‒Shikamaru…‒ dio un brinco del susto al oír su nombre, y una rabia inmensa se apoderó inmediatamente de él. Volteándose lo encaró diciendo:

‒Deberías estar en el salón, festejando tu compromiso…, Shino-kun‒ se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de gritar, de llorar, ¡de exigir una explicación!, de escucharlo decir que todo era una mala broma…

‒Shika…‒ dio un paso vacilante acercándose al doncel…

Apretó los puños, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así?! respiró hondo y dijo con la voz temblorosa:

‒No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera Shino-kun, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, recuérdalo‒ sintió que lo cogía con fuerza y lo estampaba contra la pared sin lastimarlo. Podía ver que estaba angustiado, incluso, "¿desesperado…?"

‒Shikamaru…‒ estaba increíblemente frustrado, quería gritarles a todos que no se casaría con Hinata, que no se casaría con nadie que no fuera _su doncel_…, que estaba enamorado, que tenía una relación con la persona más maravillosa que hubiera soñado encontrar…, pero de sus labios sólo podía salir el nombre del de la coleta, ese mismo que ahora arrinconaba contra una pared, que le miraba con rabia, con pena, con decepción…

‒Suéltame‒ uso la voz más fría que podía, y dio resultado, porque los brazos del mayor cayeron a los lados, dejándolo libre.

‒Yo…, lo siento…‒ y si por un momento tuvo la esperanza de escuchar algo que pudiera hacerle creer que las cosas no podían ser de ese modo, rápidamente comprendió que debía resignarse…, ése lo siento le había dejado claro que nada cambiaría…

‒No tanto como yo…‒ bajó la mirada, y volvió a morderse el labio inferior. No iba a llorar delante suyo…

Fue consciente del tono que el menor había usado, ¡y la frustración que sentía en su interior creció aún más!, se quitó los lentes oscuros para verlo directo a los ojos…

‒No quiero esto…‒

‒¿Y entonces por qué?‒ no pudo evitar suavizar un poco el tono de voz al verlo en ese estado…, Shino nunca retiraba sus lentes, ya que sus ojos sufrían enormemente sin la protección especial de los cristales…

‒Mi padre…‒ tomó aire antes de continuar diciendo con la voz más grave de lo normal‒ el clan ha decidido que ya necesito tener una esposa que me dé herederos…, creen que Hinata es una buena candidata, ya que cumple con todos los requisitos impuestos por el clan…, además, nos conocemos desde pequeños…, y ella…, no rechazaría mis insectos…‒ podía ver la desesperación en esos ojos negros que pocas veces había contemplado, pero el dolor que sintió en su corazón le hizo bajar la cabeza y morderse el labio con más fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar…, sabía desde un principio que su relación estaba prohibida, que el clan Aburame tenía reglas muy estrictas, y una de esas era no aceptar donceles…, aún así había decidido correr el riesgo y tener algo con ese hombre…‒ Shikamaru…‒ sintió las manos que tanto amaba tomar su rostro y volvió a ver esos ojos preocupados, llenos de culpa y frustración‒ Shika…‒ No quería escuchar más, no quería saber nada de ese asunto…, cerro los ojos, y dejó que el llanto bajara silencioso por su rostro, impotente, no podía hacer _nada_…

Sintió en los dedos las lágrimas de Shikamaru y no pudo contenerse más, buscó sus labios desesperadamente, besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

"No hagas esto…Shino…", pero no dijo nada, no podía apartar su boca, cuando lo único que quería era quedarse así…, por siempre…

‒¡Oe Shikamaru!, ¡Shino!…‒ se separaron bruscamente al escuchar el grito de Kankuro. Shino acomodó sus lentes, y Shikamaru se volteó nuevamente, buscando botellas…‒ ¡se han tardado demasiado ustedes dos!…, pensé que querrían ayuda…‒ apareció caminando tranquilamente, sonriendo con uno de sus ojos cerrados, expresión típica en él. Sabía que algo raro había pasado…, su _primo_, como solían llamarle él y sus hermanos al doncel, había salido del salón de una manera extraña…, al verlos, pudo sentir la tensión de cada cuerpo, y se golpeó mentalmente por haber decidido ir a ver que pasaba; ahora estaba seguro que algo raro se traían esos dos, y que él había interrumpido algo muy importante…‒ ¿por qué no me das algunas botellas ahora…, y así ustedes aprovechan de ir por algunos bocadillos…?‒ quería tratar de arreglar un poco lo que había hecho, pero el de coleta pareció tomar una decisión distinta…

‒No te preocupes Kankuro, Shino-kun llevará las botellas, y nosotros iremos por los bocadillos‒ sabía que Shino no le contradeciría. Éste pareció dudar un par de segundos, para luego tomar en sus manos dos botellas y salir de la despensa, sin decir nada. Shikamaru suspiró. Sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho, y no quería volver al salón, donde seguramente todos estarían celebrando…, aún así, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y dijo‒ bueno _primo_, vamos por esos bocadillos…‒ el peli-café de las marcas púrpuras en el rostro no dijo nada. Ya tendrían tiempo para conversar…

"¿Shino…kun?, ¿desde cuando Shikamaru trata a Shino con tanta formalidad…?", decidió caminar en silencio con el oji-rasgado a su lado, que claramente se veía afectado. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, terminara bien…

Cuando volvió al salón, dejó las botellas sobre una de las mesas y caminó hasta ubicarse junto a Hinata. Sabía que ella tampoco estaba bien con la noticia. Habían formado parte del mismo equipo en su niñez, y tenían muchas cosas en común. Se querían, y mucho. Pero ese cariño que sentían el uno por el otro estaba lejos de llegar a ser el cariño que se tiene por un amante. Era un cariño fraterno, de hermanos. Cada uno sabía secretos del otro que nadie más conocía. Uno de ellos, era el amor clandestino de la peli-azul por su primo Neji, y otro, la relación oculta que mantenía el de lentes con el doncel de la coleta alta. Ambos sabían que eran amores prohibidos, que el peso de sus clanes no los aceptaría nunca…, que era mejor callar…y resignarse…

Hinata lo vio llegar, y supo de inmediato que las cosas habían salido mal con Shikamaru. Cuando sintió su calor posarse junto a ella, decidió tomarle la mano, en forma de apoyo, después de todo, a nadie le extrañaría que la peli-azul tomara de la mano a su prometido. Sintió el apretón que le dio de vuelta el chico de los insectos, y supo que era de agradecimiento. No quería mirar hacia el rincón del salón, donde sabía que Neji estaba recargado, junto a Tenten. A veces no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia de la peli-café, que siempre había estado tan cerca de su primo, y ahora que sentía que el mundo se venía abajo, que daría cualquier cosa por estar entre sus brazos, no podía dirigir la vista y encontrarse con esos ojos tan similares a los propios, mirarla vacíos…, mantuvo la cabeza gacha, y ella misma buscó consuelo en el calor de la mano amiga que sostenía silenciosa…

Nada sabía de la relación que Shino mantenía con Shikamaru, ni la habría imaginado nunca. Para él, el de los insectos disfrutaba de un lugar privilegiado en el corazón de su prima, y ahora, obtendría el regalo más maravilloso…, se casaría con la mujer que él amaba…, vio que la peli-azul le tomaba la mano, y que el otro respondía en una especie de lo que a su parecer era el típico lenguaje de enamorados. Apretó los dientes, "¿Hinata-sama…, tan rápido has olvidado ese amor que decías tenerme?…", apartó la vista con dolor y rabia. ¡Maldito destino que se enfrascaba en querer encerrarlo en jaulas cada vez más imposibles de abandonar!…, ¡dolía tanto!, sentir que la perdía…, y que esta vez lo hacía para siempre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Notas:** Esta historia transcurre en un ligero Universo Alterno, donde no hay guerras de por medio, y contiene la existencia de _donceles_, vale decir, hombres capaces de procrear.

Para hacer la diferencia entre una madre mujer y una madre doncel, he decidido escribir en el segundo caso con letra cursiva: _madre_. Por lo que cada vez que lean la palabra escrita de esta forma, significa que hablamos de un _doncel_.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Recuerdos que dañan.**

No había podido dormir bien tampoco esa noche. Llevaba así desde el día de la reunión en las instalaciones del clan Nara; desde el día de su compromiso. En su cabeza desfilaban uno a uno los acontecimientos de esa fatídica tarde, la mirada culpable y apenada de su buen amigo, los ojos de su amado, tan parecidos a los suyos, abriéndose por un segundo más de lo normal, para luego verlo bajar la vista…, había decidido tomar un largo baño para tratar de despejar sus ideas, y aún bajo el agua caliente, sólo podía pensar en él…

_Flash back:_

Volvía de los exámenes chûnin, donde se había enfrentado a su primo, Neji. Era consciente del inmenso odio que éste sentía por la rama principal del clan…, era consciente de que había intentado acabar con ella…, suspiró. Tanto tiempo intentando convencerse a sí misma de amar a Naruto-kun, y bastó una sola mirada a esos ojos cargados de odio para comprender que todo era inútil, que por más que lo intentara, nunca podría cambiar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fue entonces que transformó ese _nii-san_ que siempre acompañaba su nombre; porque después de todo, ¿cómo podría continuar llamándole _hermano_?

Un par de meses más tarde, no pudo terminar de ver la pelea realizada entre su primo y el rubio, en aquel festival realizado en Sunagakure. Se había visto obligada a ser atendida de emergencia por Kabuto-san, ya que las heridas que había recibido durante los exámenes chûnin habían dejado consecuencias de larga duración, y éstas se habían alterado por la pelea que había tenido un par de horas antes. Supo que Neji perdió. Era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Su madre le buscó en la enfermería. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de saber de qué hablaban!, para cuando los vio salir, ambos parecían haberse liberado de un gran peso…, y sin saber por qué, su propio corazón se sintió más ligero…, desde ese día su primo cambió de actitud. Su madre tomó el entrenamiento personal del peli-café, y ella siguió con su antigua maestra: Kurenai. Vivían en la misma casa enorme, claro que en distintas alas, dentro de las dependencias del clan Hyûga y Neji había dejado de verla con odio.

Ese día en especial, estaba atrasada para salir en misión, corría por los pasillos, cuando sin previó aviso se encontró de frente con el oji-blanco. Con suaves y gráciles movimientos esquivó el choque seguro, y siguió corriendo para gritarle un apurado _¡suminasen Neji-san, estoy atrasada!_, había sentido que su corazón estallaría por el encuentro, y comprendió que las cosas seguían igual. Fue una noche en que salía del río desnuda, cuando volvió a encontrarse de frente con su primo. Esta vez no hubo movimientos rápidos para esquivarlo, sólo un intenso rubor apoderándose de cada fibra de su ser. Los ojos blancos de su primo estaban abiertos en su máxima expresión, y vio como los cerraba fuertemente, para luego voltearse y balbucear una disculpa…

‒¡Hinata-sama!…yo…, yo…, yo lo siento mucho…, no era mi intención…, no sabía que estaría desnuda…, suminasen…‒ tenía entonces 16 años y rápidamente buscó su ropa, mientras le escuchaba seguir disculpándose. Sonrió; era gracioso escucharlo tartamudear y actuar tan nervioso como ella misma…, era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido…, se vistió tranquilamente, sintiendo un calorcito en el vientre…

‒Neji-san, no te preocupes…, sólo ha sido un accidente…‒ había hablado con firmeza, segura de lo que decía. Se acercó hasta estar justo detrás y dijo‒ puedes voltear…‒ lo vio titubear un par de segundos, y luego obedecer. Tenía un rubor tan fuerte como el que solía inundarla, hecho que le pareció algo tierno. Decidió ponerse en puntitas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, besar su mejilla‒ no te preocupes, ¿bueno?, no tenías cómo saber…, y yo no debí ser tan despreocupada…, es sólo que siempre entreno en esta parte del bosque, y nunca viene nadie…‒ los ojos de su primo volvían a estar abiertos en su máxima expresión. Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta, y luego decir:

‒No debería hacer ese tipo de cosas, Hinata-sama, podría ser peligroso…‒ ella sonrió.

‒¿Vamos a casa?‒ preguntó. Él dudó otra vez. Nunca lo había visto tan inseguro antes. En un movimiento completamente atrevido, tomó su brazo con sus manos, obligándolo a andar…

_Fin del flash back._

Suspiró, dejando escapar un nombre al viento. No podía dejar de pensar en el peli-café. Sentía las lágrimas agolparse nuevamente en sus ojos blancos, apretó los puños impotente y metió la cabeza bruscamente en el agua, tratando de aliviar el escozor que el llanto le causaba; tratando de espantar los fantasmas que a diario la torturaban..., las imágenes volvían a invadirla, y con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, rindiéndose a lo inevitable, decidió revivir ese momento en que pensó que por fin había alcanzado la felicidad…

_Flash back:_

Desde ese primer encuentro a la orilla del río, se encontraban una vez por semana para sentarse y compartir ya fuera tardes en silencio, o llenas de palabras. Esperaba cada encuentro con ansias, y esa tarde todavía más, ya que hacía dos semanas que no se veían. Llegó temprano, esperando poder estar un rato a solas para tranquilizarse. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, al verlo ya sentado...

‒Neji-san‒ susurró, y caminó hasta sentarse, a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada, y cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del peli-café, éste recargó también la suya para hablarle despacito…

‒Hinata-sama… ¿sabes que estos encuentros no están bien, verdad?‒ hacía un par de meses ya que el peli-café la tuteaba, aunque aún seguían presentes el _san_ y _sama_ respectivos…

‒No hay nada de malo en nuestros encuentros Neji-san…‒ le respondió calmada, se sentía tan bien el calor de ese cuerpo junto al suyo…

‒Hinata…‒ sintió a su corazón dar un brinco al ser consciente que Neji no agregaba el tan acostumbrado _sama_…‒ creo que será mejor que dejemos de vernos…‒ y entonces una enorme desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella, unas inmensas ganas de llorar y gritar, de golpearlo; levantó su rostro, para fijar sus ojos en los del otro, que eran casi un reflejo de los propios…

‒¿Qué dices Neji-_kun_…?‒ no pudo evitar preguntar, con una voz apenas audible.

‒Hinata…_chan_…, yo…, no me siento capacitado para continuar con estos encuentros…, por favor, discúlpame…‒

‒¡Neji-kun!‒ exclamó con voz ahogada, mientras sentía caer las lágrimas que ya no importaban‒ ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?…, ¿he hecho algo mal?…, ¿has vuelto a odiarme?…‒ ¡se sentía tan frágil!, es que durante esos encuentros, había sido cada vez más consciente del inmenso amor que sentía por ese hombre…

‒¡Ie, no Hinata-chan!…tú…serías incapaz de hacer algo mal…, y yo nunca podría odiarte…‒ con sólo escuchar esas palabras, fue como si su corazón se detuviera…

‒¿Entonces por qué?…, Neji-kun…, no quiero separarme de ti…, no puedo hacerlo…, porque, porque…te amo…‒ finalmente lo dijo, y vio los ojos blancos abrirse sorprendidos por la confesión, así como el rubor teñir sus mejillas; lo vio morderse el labio inferior, y sin pensarlo más, se puso de puntitas, para dejarle un suave beso en los labios. Bajó la cabeza apenada, ¡pensando lo idiota que había sido!, Neji era su primo, y nunca la querría como ella lo amaba a él…Lo escuchó gruñir y sintió como sujetaba sus brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo, luego su boca era abordada por unos labios finos que la hacían olvidarse de todo. De pronto la separó, tan rápido como la había acercado…, ella frunció el ceño, en una actitud desconcertada…

‒Hinata-chan…lo siento, he perdido el control…, no volverá a ocurrir…‒

‒¡Neji-kun!, ¡yo te amo!…y no creo que mi primer beso haya sido un error…‒ sentía que las mejillas le ardían, ¡pero no callaría más!; ese beso le había dado toda la confianza que le faltaba, y no lo dejaría pasar. Tomó con sus manos el rostro masculino, y mirándolo a los ojos dijo‒ te amo Neji…y eso nada podrá cambiarlo…-

‒Hinata-chan…yo también te amo…pero…‒ cubrió con un dedo sus labios, y con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad dijo:

‒Shh…no digas nada más…, esto…será nuestro secreto…, ¿si?‒ sabía que si no decía eso, Neji jamás aceptaría continuar. El otro asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a besarla.

_Fin del flash back._

Tomó la bata que había dejado para volver a su habitación. Aún podía sentir los labios del único hombre que había besado. El matrimonio todavía no se había acordado formalmente, pero Neji había sido claro…, ese era su destino, y si él no se oponía…, ¿qué sentido tenía que ella misma lo hiciera?…, quizás lo mejor para todos sería que ella se casara con Shino, y abandonara su lugar de heredera del clan, cediéndolo a su hermana menor Hanabi…, al final de cuentas, siempre había sido débil, y no soportaría estar en el mismo lugar que Neji…Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no fue consciente de la presencia que salía del dojo en ese momento. No supo cómo se encontraba en los brazos de Neji, quien la sostenía cuidando de no dejarla caer…

‒¿Hinata-sama…se encuentra bien?‒ ¡y ahí estaba de nuevo esa horrible formalidad que ella tanto detestaba!, y esos ojos que la miraban fríos, sin esa calidez que a solas solían brindarle…, se apartó bruscamente, y le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio.

‒Hai, Neji-san‒ no dijo nada más, sólo continuó su camino, dejando al oji-blanco con los puños apretados de ira contenida; el peli-café jamás esperó ver esos ojos que tanto amaba llenos de odio...

En su caminar colérico, no había sido consciente tampoco de la presencia de su madre, que no pudo evitar ver toda la situación con aire pensativo…, él no estaba de acuerdo con que Hinata se uniera al clan Aburame; siempre había confiado en que su hija mayor sería una gran líder para su clan; y después de decidir entrenar al hijo de su hermano él mismo, había confirmado que la peli-azul era la clave para sanar las heridas de las ramas principal y secundaria; ella y su sobrino Neji; ese pájaro enjaulado, que batía sus alas intentando ser libre…Quizás después de todo, había una solución para mantener a Hinata dentro del clan Hyûga…, y lograr que un par de _chiquillos_ dejaran de tener caras de _almas en pena_…

Esa misma noche, mientras la luna se veía ensombrecida por las nubes que se empeñaban en esconderla…

‒Haahhh‒ suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el piso de madera. Ni siquiera un buen partido de shôgi había podido relajarlo un poco. No pudo evitar preguntarse hasta cuando sentiría ese horrible malestar que le acompañaba desde que se había enterado de la _feliz noticia_…, "acéptalo Shikamaru, tu historia con Shino ya terminó…", y quién hubiera pensado que el sólo hecho de repetirse esas palabras le dejarían un enorme nudo en la garganta. Apretó los puños conteniendo las lágrimas y se tapó el rostro con un brazo sintiendo que la tristeza se hacía cada vez más profunda; la angustia se estaba apoderando de él, y no tenía idea cómo hacerla desaparecer…‒ definitivamente, en estos momentos, soy patético‒ murmuró. Él, que siempre había querido una vida lo menos problemática posible se había metido, ¡por decisión propia!, en el peor de los problemas; se había enamorado irremediablemente de alguien inapropiado y lo peor de todo, es que estaba seguro que ese sentimiento nunca cambiaría; estaría enamorado de ese hombre por el resto de su miserable vida…‒ jejeje‒ una risa apagada salió de sus labios, acompañada de su tan característico‒ _mendokusai_‒ todo esto le estaba doliendo como nunca antes…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que se han interesado en leer esta historia.

Como no tengo forma de agradecer los _reviews_ anónimos, lo hago por medio de estas _notas_ _finales_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Notas: **Esta historia transcurre en un ligero Universo Alterno, donde no hay guerras de por medio, y contiene la existencia de _donceles_, vale decir, hombres capaces de procrear.

La escena entre Shikamaru y su padre, está inspirada en el capítulo 82 del ánime (por supuesto, insertada dentro de otro contexto).

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Heridas abiertas y cicatrices imborrables.**

Ya llevaba una semana en ese estado, y a pesar de la presión constante que sentía en la garganta, no había derramado una sola lágrima. ¿Con qué fin lo haría?, además, creía que si una caía, después no podría parar…, escuchó la voz de su padre diciendo que la cena estaba lista, y lo único que pudo contestar entonces fue que no tenía hambre. Esa misma noche, mientras seguía sentado en el pórtico de la casa, oyendo el ruido de las cigarras, sin poder dejar de recordarlo…, Shikaku se acercó…

‒Shikamaru, tengamos una partida de shôgi‒ sólo necesitaba esas palabras para saber que esa no era una petición, si no más bien una orden, y que debería obedecerla, a pesar de la falta de ánimo que tenía…‒ estás actuando descuidadamente‒ movió una pieza con firmeza. Estaba seguro que algo grave había pasado con su hijo, y ante su silencio agregó‒ si sigues así, nunca podrás ganarme‒

‒Tsk- chasqueó la lengua‒ ya deja de hablar‒ dijo arrastrando las palabras y moviendo otra pieza del tablero.

‒¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?‒ preguntó calmadamente.

‒No me digas cómo debo jugar‒ estaba empezando a alterarse con toda esa palabrería…

‒¡No hablo de eso!‒ contestó alzando un poco la voz; ¡ese chiquillo podía ser tan cabeza dura como lo fuera en vida su madre!‒ ¿Qué harás ahora?‒ por primera vez desde que habían empezado la partida, le vio alzar la cabeza y mirarlo asombrado. No esperó una respuesta y siguió hablando‒ eres muy inteligente, un gran ninja, y un buen hijo; estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre…‒ el menor levantó una pierna y apoyó el brazo en esta, escondiendo la cabeza ofuscado, luego golpeó el tablero, que salió volando regando todas las piezas en el camino, y apagando la luz de la única vela que alumbraba el lugar.

‒¿Qué intentas decirme?‒ gritó alterado, respirando de manera irregular, tenía los nervios de punta, y empezaba a dudar del poco control que aún le quedaba…, ya eran demasiados días guardándose todo adentro…

‒Lo que siento‒ contestó sin inmutarse por las acciones del menor.

‒Tu plática está haciendo que me sienta mal‒ habló fuerte, levantándose y apretando los puños, sintiendo la angustia crecer en su pecho‒ no soy más que un inútil cobarde…‒

‒No‒ fue categórico. No sabía exactamente qué demonios había pasado, pero definitivamente era algo grave, e intuía que el hijo de Shibi Aburame tenía algo que ver…

‒¡¿Entonces de qué se trata?!‒ gritó. Shikaku se levantó con parsimonia, hasta quedar frente a su hijo, para mirarlo a los ojos y decir serenamente…

‒Tienes que dejarlo salir‒ el rostro compungido del doncel no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas; sólo una profunda pena en el corazón podría tener a su hijo en ese estado…‒ deja salir toda la tristeza, el odio y el miedo que sientes dentro de ti‒ le vio apretar los dientes, para que no castañearan y los puños para que no temblaran‒ sólo así podrás continuar…‒ decidió que era el momento de dejarlo a solas, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta corredera tras de sí, escuchando por primera vez los gritos y el llanto desgarrador que su único hijo liberaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes‒ yo recogeré las piezas…‒ habló para sí mismo antes de caminar, era en momentos como ese, cuando más sentía la falta de su esposa, "espero estar haciéndolo bien, Yoshino".

Estaba acostado en el suelo, se sentía sin fuerzas pero extrañamente más liviano. Sólo la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación, y podía escuchar el canto del búho. Decidió levantarse lentamente, y recoger las piezas regadas en un rincón…

― o ―

Suspiró pesadamente, y luego dio otro golpe al enemigo imaginario contra el que peleaba. Sólo quería agotar su cuerpo hasta que el cansancio le hiciera caer rendido a la cama, para no tener que pensar en ella, para no tener que imaginarla, para no tener que encontrarla en los pasillos de las instalaciones Hyûga…, dio otro golpe con más fuerza, necesitaba sacar de adentro toda esa presión que lo estaba atormentando…, hacía una combinación de puños y pies, cada movimiento era perfecto…

‒Neji‒ la voz de su tío y sensei interrumpió su entrenamiento…

‒Hiashi-sama…‒ respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

‒Me gustaría que esta tarde entrenaras con Hinata…, Kurenai está de acuerdo conmigo, ambos pensamos que sería bueno que ustedes trabajaran en una combinación conjunta…‒ apretó los dientes al escucharle; lo que menos quería era estar con ella…

‒Hai…‒ respondió tragándose el deseo de gritar un rotundo no…

‒Bien. Está en el bosque de entrenamiento del ala este; puedes ir ahora si gustas‒ y sin agregar más, dio media vuelta dejando al peli-café impotente apretando los puños…

‒Hinata…‒ exhaló con un suspiro, y se dirigió al bosque donde seguro la encontraría.

No tardó más de 15 minutos en hallarla; y tal como pensó, estaba entrenando; sus movimientos eran gráciles y perfectos; más que una lucha, parecía interpretar una danza…

‒Neji-san‒ pronunció al verlo de pie observándola‒ ¿qué haces aquí?‒ no había duda en sus palabras, ni en su tono de voz; estaba dolida, y no quería volver a mostrarse débil frente a él; lejos estaba el sonrojo que solía invadirla cada vez que le tenía cerca, o la suave sonrisa que acudía a sus labios cuando estaban solos…

‒Hi…Hiashi-sama me ha enviado a ayudarle con su entrenamiento, Hinata-sama‒ la voz que en un principio pareció flaquearle adquirió la determinación que siempre tenía; ya no habrían más Hinata desprovistos del sama honorífico que debía acompañarlos…

‒Ya veo…, no es necesario que lo hagas, puedo hacerlo yo sola‒ dirigió una fría mirada a su primo, para luego voltear y seguir con su entrenamiento. El peli-café apretó los puños; una cosa era volver a las viejas formalidades que antes existían entre ellos, y otra era tener que soportar la actitud de desprecio que había adquirido la kunoichi…

‒Hinata-sama, debo insistir, fue una orden de Hiashi-sama…‒ de pronto la peli-azul miraba directamente sus ojos, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda…

‒Y supongo que si es una orden de mi _madre_, es tu deber obedecerla, ¿no?…, ¿es esa orden también parte de _tu_ _destino_, Neji-san?‒ las palabras eran como verdaderos cuchillos clavándose en el corazón del shinobi; había desprecio en cada una de ellas…, bajó la cabeza y apretó aún más los puños en un gesto de impotencia.

Sabía que estaba lastimándolo, pero no podía controlarse; ¡quería que despertara!, que dijera algo; que gritara, que se quejara…, le vio levantar la vista y confrontarla como años atrás hiciera, y sintió que su corazón se recogía de angustia; los ojos del peli-café, casi espejos de los propios, estaban llenos de rabia…

‒Hinata-sama…, es mi deber ayudarla con su entrenamiento, por favor, comencemos‒ la voz con ese tono tan frío dejó a la peli-azul al borde de las lágrimas, y sin poder aguantar más, cayó de rodillas frente al hombre que amaba…

‒Ie…, ie…, Neji…_kun_…, yo…no puedo más…‒ las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y un llanto desgarrador le hizo presa al sentir el cálido abrazo que intentaba reconfortarla…

‒Hinata-sama, no llore de esa forma…, por favor…‒ la profunda voz sonaba casi en un susurro…

‒¡No me hables de ese modo!‒ estaba desesperada, deshizo bruscamente el abrazo para enfrentar sus ojos y decir, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas‒ tú eres _Neji_, _sólo Neji_, y mi nombre es _Hinata_… ¡no _Hinata-sama_!, ¿lo has olvidado, Neji?‒ sus ojos rogaban por una respuesta, aunque si hubiera sabido antes cuál sería, nunca la habría buscado…

‒Hinata-sama‒ giró la cabeza evitando el contacto de sus ojos‒ creo que por hoy no está en condiciones de entrenar…, será mejor que regrese a descansar‒ y sin agregar nada más, se levantó del suelo para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

‒Neji…‒ dejó escapar en un débil susurro, para luego tapar su rostro con las manos y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho…

"Lo siento, Hinata…yo…, no puedo oponerme a tu destino…, no puedo ser tan egoísta, y forzarte a llevar una vida de vergüenza y culpa… La única forma de evitar el plan de matrimonio que el clan ha decretado sería huyendo, juntos… Y prefiero morir a obligarte a un destino como ese…", sentía el corazón presionar y destrozarse en mil pedazos; la imagen de la peli-azul llorando desgarradoramente atormentaba sus pensamientos, y aun así, decidió continuar alejándose de allí antes de cometer una locura y besarla hasta no tener aliento, porque si hacía eso, no sería capaz de volver a dejarla…

― o ―

Detuvo sus pasos. Días antes, había tomado una decisión, y esa mañana, había puesto en marcha aquello que consideraba correcto…

‒Últimamente parece que algo te molesta‒ decidió acercarse al verlo meditabundo en mitad del puente…

‒Shikaku…‒ volteó sorprendido de escuchar la voz del de barba de chivo…, y un leve estremecimiento recorrió su espalda.

‒No esperaba toparme con alguien tan tarde…‒ terminó de andar el par de pasos que lo separaban del oji-blanco de cabello largo, ubicándose a su lado. Apoyó los brazos sobre la baranda, mirando correr el río…‒ me sorprende encontrarte fuera de las instalaciones del clan Hyûga…‒ dirigió una mirada de soslayo al doncel que seguía sin decir nada‒ supongo que también te dieron ganas de caminar un rato en una noche tan agradable como ésta, ¿no es así?‒

‒Sí‒ hizo una breve pausa antes de decidirse a hablar…‒ quería estar lejos de las instalaciones de mi clan por un rato…, para despejarme‒

‒Entiendo‒ sabía que con Hiashi tenía que ir con cuidado, no podía simplemente presionarlo a hablar, tenía que respetar sus tiempos…

‒Supongo que ya sabes que el clan Aburame ha pedido la mano de mi hija, Hinata‒

‒Mh‒ fue el único sonido que hizo, invitándolo a continuar…‒ ¿eso es lo que te tiene así?‒ para él era obvio que algo molestaba al peli-largo, quizás para la mayoría se comportaba como siempre, pero para él, claramente había algo perturbando su equilibrio…

‒Es extraño que…, a pesar de que Hinata es mi hija…, y que yo soy un doncel…‒

‒Hinata-chan es mujer…, no hay nada que prohíba su unión…, además estoy seguro que Shibi ve en esto un posible avance para su clan…‒

‒No quisiera obligar a Hinata a casarse sin amor…‒ le cortó de pronto; "no quisiera que ella pasara por lo que yo pasé…", y fue como si esas palabras hubieran sido dichas en voz alta…

‒El anuncio todavía no es oficial…‒ no era una pregunta, sólo corroboraba la información…

‒No…‒

‒¿Le has preguntado a ella qué es lo que quiere?‒ su voz era grave, pero al mismo tiempo suave mientras continuaba viendo el río correr…, el oji-blanco negó con la cabeza, sin emitir sonido alguno‒ ¿por qué crees que es sin amor?, ellos fueron compañeros de equipo por largos años…‒

‒Porque Hinata está enamorada de alguien más…‒ cortó nuevamente sus palabras, ¡si hasta parecía una mala broma, una burla del destino, una repetición de su propia historia!...

‒Ya veo…‒ al parecer, todo ese asunto no sólo estaba haciendo sufrir a su propio hijo, si no que había más de dos involucrados… Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos…

‒No puedo dejar que mi hija se case con alguien que no ama…, eso sería…, muy doloroso para ella‒ una suave brisa sacudió sus cabellos, obligándolo a acomodarlos detrás de la oreja con una de sus manos, en un gesto que para el oji-negro fue sencillamente cautivador; ese doncel podía ser tan delicado y firme al mismo tiempo…‒ creo que se ha hecho tarde…‒

‒Hiashi…‒ su nombre escapó de sus labios antes de poder evitarlo…‒ quédate un poco más…‒ clavó la mirada rasgada en sus ojos blancos…‒ vamos a mirar el río…, sólo un poco más…‒ contuvo la respiración en espera de su respuesta…

‒Supongo que puedo hacerlo…un poco más…‒ y volvió a acomodarse a su lado, sin decir otra palabra, sintiendo su corazón latir de prisa, sabiendo que lo mejor era marcharse… Eran sólo un par de chiquillos cuando se enamoraron. Un amor que desde un principio estaba condenado al fracaso: ambos herederos del liderazgo de sus respectivos clanes… El clan Hyûga, siempre apegado a las tradiciones, no permitiría jamás su unión, Hiashi tenía desde antes de nacer un esposo designado, esperando para continuar con la pureza de su _kekkei genkai_, esa _barrera de sangre_ necesaria de preservar a toda costa… Shikaku encontraría consuelo en los brazos de su antigua compañera de equipo, y también mejor amiga, Yoshino, integrante del clan Nara…, ambos obedeciendo a su destino, a las exigencias de sus clanes…, respetando las tradiciones que decidirían por ellos mismos…, condenándose a una vida en que el cariño, el deber y la costumbre remplazarían a la pasión del amor verdadero…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

**Notas**: Esta historia transcurre en un ligero Universo Alterno, donde no hay guerras de por medio, y contiene la existencia de _donceles_, vale decir, hombres capaces de procrear.

La escena entre Shino y Zaku, está inspirada en el capítulo 40 del ánime (por supuesto, insertada dentro de otro contexto).

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Tormentas en el cielo despejado.**

‒Shino, hoy tenemos reunión con el Consejo del clan, recuerda llegar temprano‒ la voz grave de su padre era calma.

‒Lo haré‒ detuvo sus pasos antes de abrir la puerta, y sin mirarlo agregó‒ ¿por qué?, porque siempre obedezco las órdenes que me das‒ y sin decir nada más, salió con dirección al bosque de entrenamiento, dejando a Shibi Aburame confundido por sus palabras; últimamente su hijo le parecía _distinto_, como si algo dentro de él estuviera _molestándolo_…

Estaba a medio camino cuando un ladrido, seguido de un grito llamándolo le hizo voltear…

‒¡Hey!, ¡Shino!‒ el enorme perro blanco corría llevando a Kiba en el lomo‒ Shibi-san me dijo que ibas a entrenar...‒ comentó una vez estuvo de pie junto al de lentes.

‒Eso pretendía‒ llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina‒ supongo que vienes a decirme que nos han encomendado una misión, ¿por qué lo supongo?, porque venías montado en Akamaru y traes la sonrisa ladeada que llevas cada vez que nos designan una nueva misión…‒ el de los caninos puntiagudos sonrió abiertamente, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza…

‒Cierto, cierto, tenemos misión…‒ afirmó acompañado del ladrido de Akamaru‒ partiremos en un par de horas…, nos vamos a Otogakure…, aunque eso no es precisamente lo que me tiene de buen humor‒ afiló la mirada, clavándola en el rostro serio de su compañero‒ ésta es la primera misión que llevaremos a cabo en que Hinata y tú son _novios_…‒ y dejó escapar una risita pícara‒ sólo espero que ustedes dos no me dejen totalmente solo por querer disfrutar más _íntimamente_…‒ finalmente estalló de risa al ver el rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de su compañero; ¡digno de aquellos que solían invadir a su _ahora novia_!‒ ¡Shino!, ¡no me digas que tenías pensado llevarte a Hinata fuera de la tienda de acampar mientras los demás dormimos!‒ exclamó apuntándolo.

‒Deja de decir idioteces, y ya vámonos‒ exclamó molesto, dejando que el peli-café pensara que su sonrojo era por causa de lo que _tenía pensado hacer_ con Hinata una vez estuvieran fuera de Konohagakure en misión…, y no por lo que _ya había hecho_ con Shikamaru en circunstancias similares a ésta… Metió las manos nuevamente en los bolsillos de su gabardina; tendría que decirle a su padre que esta tarde no podría estar presente para la reunión del Consejo…

De eso ya había pasado una semana. La misión finalmente no había sido nada complicada, aunque sí bastante _larga_, e incluso _inútil_ a ojos del Aburame, puesto que las negociaciones que inicialmente se practicarían en el País de los Campos de Arroz, finalmente se habían desplazado a Konoha…, haciéndolos regresar en compañía del representante diplomático de Otogakure y sus propios ninjas escoltas, encargados de velar por su seguridad, de los cuales por cierto, no tenía _buenos recuerdos_. Les conocía de años atrás, exactamente de la época en que presentaran los exámenes chûnin, incluso se había enfrentado en combate con uno de ellos, el _pelo-pincho ese_, el mismo que en más de una ocasión había dado muestras de interesarse _abiertamente_ en _su_ doncel…

― o ―

‒Neji…‒ murmuró balanceando suavemente las piernas que colgaban de la rama del árbol en que estaba sentada, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo del oji-blanco que esa mañana parecía querer destrozar todo el campo de entrenamiento, lo que venía transformándose casi en una rutina desde que se dieran a conocer las intenciones de matrimonio de _esos dos_… Aunque bien sabía que la causa de todo ese _exceso de energía_ _desmedido_ que mostraba en ese preciso instante, se debía a la misión que el equipo de Kurenai-sensei realizaba en las afueras de la aldea…

Cerró los ojos, agudizando sus sentidos, obligándose a concentrar el chakra en las palmas de sus manos… "_es guapa, padre_", esas habían sido las palabras que dejara salir el día que por primera vez vio a la primogénita de Hiashi Hyûga, cuando ésta cumplía tres años, el mismo día en que grabarían en su frente el _sello maldito_… Dio un giro veloz, estrellando uno de sus puños contra el poste de entrenamiento que tenía en frente…, los recuerdos parecían no querer abandonarle a pesar de los movimientos certeros que practicaba en esa lucha imaginaria… "_escucha Neji_", la voz de su padre sonaba tan clara como si estuviera hablándole en ese mismo momento, y las imágenes de esa tarde en el dojo desbordaban su cabeza… "_Hinata-sama… ella es de la familia principal hijo, y tú debes vivir para protegerla…_", en ese entonces él sólo escuchaba atento cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre, sin poder apartar la vista del pequeño cuerpo que entrenaba con ahínco… "_debes vivir para protegerla y del mismo modo proteger la habilidad de los Hyûga…_", comenzó un juego de piernas girando a gran velocidad, apretando la mandíbula hasta hacer rechinar los dientes; se suponía que debía _protegerla_, no _enamorarse_ de ella, no exponerla a la deshonra o al rechazo de su propio clan… ¡clan al que por supuesto también debía proteger con su vida, de ser necesario!, ¡por _Kami-sama_, si era un completo fracaso, no podía cumplir con la única tarea que le había dejado su padre!... apretó los puños jadeando por el cansancio y la impotencia, deteniendo todo movimiento ante la llegada de Lee…

‒Hey chicos‒ se dirigió a ambos con una sonrisa, haciendo que la peli-café bajara del árbol en el que se encontraba‒ el equipo de Kurenai-sensei ha regresado‒ hablaba completamente ajeno a las emociones que sus palabras despertaban en el oji-blanco‒ esta tarde nos juntaremos todos en el _barbacoa-bar_ para pasar un buen rato…‒ y el resto sólo fueron palabras sin sentido para el Hyûga, _definitivamente él no asistiría_ a ese encuentro amical, por más que quisiera ver a la oji-blanca, tenía que esforzarse para tratar de verla lo menos posible, al menos hasta que pudiera aprender a controlar los latidos de su corazón que parecían desbocarse cada vez que se topaban…

Horas más tarde y contra todo pronóstico, se encontraban en el lugar indicado, con un par de vasos de sake vacíos y rodeados de las voces animadas de la mayoría de los presentes. A su lado Tenten le entregaba en silencio el apoyo necesario para soportar la imagen de la peli-azul sentada junto a su _prometido_… ¡apenas y se habían saludado!, no tenía idea qué cosas habían pasado entre _esos dos_ durante esa semana de ausencia, ¡y precisamente ese _no saber_ lo estaba matando por dentro!, sintió la mano de la peli-café por debajo de la mesa posarse suavemente en uno de los puños que mantenía apretados, y asintiendo levemente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese instante era salir y despejarse la cabeza con un buen par de horas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Lee, por lo que poniéndose de pie, se despidió de los presentes, saliendo del local en compañía de sus leales compañeros.

A menos de un metro de distancia, la _complicidad_ de los _novios_ tampoco pasaba desapercibida para el doncel de la coleta alta, el que no podía evitar recriminarse a sí mismo por haber aceptado asistir al encuentro…, después de todo, él sabía que Shino estaría ahí…, con Hinata…, y sin embargo, era tan fuerte el deseo de verlo…

‒Te ves muy bien, Shikamaru‒ la voz de Zaku Abumi, uno de los shinobi venidos de Otogakure le hizo apartar los ojos de la _pareja_, y voltear para encontrarse con la negra mirada…

‒Tú también te ves bien, Zaku…‒ fue la respuesta que acompañó a la sonrisa forzada que se obligó a darle, aceptando luego que rellenara _amablemente_ su vaso con más sake…

Definitivamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar era algo completamente inesperado para los pocos asistentes que aún quedaban del reciente encuentro en el _barbacoa-bar_, porque ¿quién podría pensar que Shino Aburame se vería involucrado en una pelea en uno de los callejones vacíos de la aldea, en compañía de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, el que fuera su amante secreto y los tres ninjas venidos de Otogakure?

‒Si peleas contra mi, será tu final. Sólo vete‒ las palabras salieron seguras de la garganta del de lentes oscuros, casi como una orden. A un par de metros, Shikamaru sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por completo. Estaba claro para él que Shino no estaba de buen humor, y que no se mediría en la batalla…

‒¡Tsk!‒ chasqueó la lengua molesto‒ ¿pero quién mierda te crees que eres?‒ dijo torciendo la boca con desprecio, esas palabras dichas con _ese_ _maldito tono de confianza_ le habían afectado más de lo que deberían, y es que era difícil olvidar el pasado cuando se ha sido derrotado una vez…‒ ¡sería capaz de vencerte con un solo brazo!‒ estalló fuera de sí, repitiendo lo que una vez también dijera, cuando años atrás se enfrentaran durante los exámenes chûnin. Sin agregar nada más se lanzó contra el cuerpo de su oponente, utilizando para el ataque su brazo izquierdo…

‒Con un brazo no serás capaz de derrotarme, creo que eso ya lo habías comprobado‒ habló calmado‒ es mi última advertencia: sólo vete‒ había parado el ataque del _pelo-pincho_ con el brazo derecho, y pequeños insectos comenzaban a caminar por la mano empuñada que había servido para bloquear el golpe, como en una repetición de su primera pelea…

‒¡Mierda!‒ abrió los ojos sorprendido‒ ¡pero que jodidamente engreído eres!‒ exclamó furioso con el _fenómeno ese_, dando un salto hacia atrás‒ ¡haré que supliques que pare, maldito hijo de puta!…‒ puso sus brazos en posición de ataque; definitivamente no perdería _dos veces_ contra el Aburame… "presión de aire al máximo, ondas sonoras, eliminadas…", y enterrando ambas manos en el suelo, logró que éste se levantara siguiendo el camino impuesto de ataque, haciendo volar a su oponente que luego caía a metros de distancia…‒ ¡vamos, levántate! ¡¿no me digas que eso era todo?!‒ gritó a viva voz, con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, hasta que de pronto, entre toda la humareda le vio ponerse de pie. Nuevamente abrió los negros ojos asombrado al ver los pequeños insectos que comenzaban a salir entre sus ropas‒ ¡sigues siendo un maldito _fenómeno de circo_!‒ retrocedió de un salto frunciendo el ceño, sin apartar la vista de su contrincante; los bichos aparecían en mayor número, tal y como sucediera años atrás…

"Debo concentrarme en la pelea…", tomó la postura de defensa típica de su clan, "pero…, mi cabeza está llena de otras cosas…, ¿por qué?, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Shikamaru…, pero…no puedo perder en esta batalla, y si no me concentro de una buena vez, eso es lo que pasará…", vio el asombro mezclado con ese tono de repulsión que solía causar en la mayoría…, "Shika nunca me vio de esa forma…, nunca hubo asco en su mirada…", poco a poco toda la frustración que había sentido en los últimos días comenzó a apoderarse de él, aumentada por esa clara expresión de asco y rechazo que veía en los ojos de su contrincante…

"Lo eliminaré antes de que pueda utilizar sus putas técnicas…", y levantando sus brazos en postura de ataque exclamó en voz alta‒ ¡Onda cortante!‒ una enorme ráfaga de viento salía de las palmas de sus manos…

"Joder…", logró esquivar el golpe directo de fuerza descomunal que expedían las manos de su enemigo, "debo concentrarme en los orificios que tiene en el centro de sus palmas…, sé que su poder se concentra en esos puntos…"

‒Jejeje‒ sonreía satisfecho, completamente seguro de haberle dado. De pronto, el cuerpo del Aburame comenzó a deshacerse en insectos…, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, "mierda, eso quiere decir que…", el de lentes oscuros se encontraba parado frente a él, "¿cómo puede ser?, ¡mi onda cortante no le dio alcance!…"‒ tsk‒ chasqueó la lengua con molestia y frustración‒ eres realmente asqueroso…‒ agregó con desprecio. De pronto, le vio levantar ambos brazos y apuntarle, una verdadera masa de bichos negros salían de sus puños dirigiéndose en su contra…‒ ¡mierda!…‒ exclamó, sin poder evadirlos, viéndose envuelto por una verdadera cortina de insectos…

‒Shino-kun…‒ la peli-azul sólo podía observar horrorizada la reacción _exagerada_ de su _prometido_, mientras los ojos caninos del peli-café que estaba a su lado se abrían desmesuradamente y Akamaru soltaba un par de ladridos…

"Shino…", mordió su labio inferior con fuerza; por lo general el Aburame se tomaba las cosas con calma. Sabía que actuar de _esa forma_ por una _provocación absurda_ exponiéndose a generar posibles problemas políticos, porque el _pelo-pincho_ se encontraba en una misión diplomática, no era propio del que fuera su _pareja_…, si había llegado a esos extremos era porque debía estar _mal_…, apretó los puños impotente…

Los insectos comenzaron a dejar el cuerpo mal herido del peli-negro, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando entre jadeos…

‒¡Mierda…!‒ susurró, mientras escupía sangre‒ todavía…no terminamos…‒ continuó, obligándose a ponerse de pie.

‒No me gusta repetir las cosas‒ dijo con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, manteniendo un tono frío.

"_Si peleas conmigo, será tu final…_", las palabras que le dijera antes de iniciar la batalla volvieron a su mente como un _relámpago_…‒ te dije que todavía no terminamos…‒ habló con determinación en la voz. Un estremecimiento de rabia y frustración recorrió su cuerpo‒ ¡no juegues conmigo!‒ gritó, y volviendo a levantar sus brazos mal heridos, abrió las manos para atacar…‒ te dije que no perdería…‒ escupió la oración lleno de rabia…‒ ¡Onda…cortante!…‒ volvió a gritar, y su rostro se desfiguró por causa del intenso dolor: sentía la carne de sus brazos desgarrarse‒ ¡¿pero qué mierda?!… ¡mis brazos!…‒ levantó a duras penas sus manos, y vio horrorizado como de los orificios de sus palmas salían bichos negros, _igual que aquella vez…_

‒Cuando dije que te rindieras, iba en serio. Mis insectos han tapado los agujeros de tu cuerpo…‒ en sólo un segundo se encontraba a su lado, hablándole con su voz calma, ¡_esa maldita entonación_ que tanto odiaba!

‒¡Hijo de puta!…‒ y en un intento irracional por dañarlo lo golpeó con uno de sus brazos mal heridos, golpe que fue detenido fácilmente por su oponente, quien además, con el puño cerrado, logró lanzarlo a metros de distancia…

‒Es suficiente‒ exclamó con su voz ronca Dosu Kinuta, otro de los tres escoltas del diplomático venido de Otogakure. A su lado, la tercera integrante del equipo, Kin Tsuchi se agachaba para revisar el estado del _pelo-pincho_, quien perdiera la consciencia con ese último golpe; tenía los brazos llenos de pequeños agujeros sangrantes, pero no corría ningún tipo de riesgo vital.

"Hizo que sus bichos se adentraran por los canales de aire del enemigo, tapando la entrada, y cuando éste quiso utilizar su _onda cortante_, se encontró con las paredes débiles, producto de las mordeduras que han desgarrando la carne…", mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, apretando los puños por lo _absurdo_ de la situación…‒ Te has pasado‒ fue todo lo que salió de los labios del de la coleta alta, al encontrarse con su mirada. "Sé que ya no tengo derecho a decirle nada, pero…, ¡joder Shino!, ¡Zaku no tenía la culpa de los problemas que tú o yo podamos tener!…" Nuevamente mordió su labio inferior, esta vez haciéndolo sangrar; ¡toda la situación en sí misma no tenía ningún sentido!, y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse _levemente responsable_, porque sabía que en otro momento, si él no hubiera aceptado todas las _atenciones_ del _pelo-pincho _fingiendo que todo estaba _bien_…, estaba seguro que el de lentes oscuros no habría caído ante las provocaciones del _bastante pasado de copas_ Abumi…

"Shikamaru… ¡mierda!", ahora se sentía todavía más frustrado que antes de pelear, ¡y eso que pensaba que luchando, podría liberar algo de toda esa tensión acumulada que le invadía desde hace días!…

‒Cc…creo que somos todos conscientes que éste sólo ha sido un _malentendido puntual_…‒ habló la oji-blanca, dirigiéndose a los ninjas extranjeros, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

‒No haremos de este incidente un problema político, Zaku es tan responsable de lo ocurrido como Shino Aburame‒ nuevamente fue el de la cabeza cubierta de vendas quien habló con su voz ronca.

― o ―

Tenía que actuar rápido, si no quería que las cosas se escaparan de control…, la formalización del compromiso de matrimonio se llevaría a cabo al cumplirse un mes desde la primera reunión, y con ésta, ya habían pasado dos semanas, es decir que contaba exactamente con dos semanas y tres días para detener esa _locura_…

‒Si llegas a hacer algo como eso‒ habló con esa voz grave y calma tan suya, sin apartar la mirada del río que corría a sus pies bajo aquél puente; el mismo en que se encontraran días atrás, el mismo donde sin ponerse de acuerdo previamente, volvían a encontrarse en medio de la noche…‒ podrías generar un conflicto de enormes proporciones entre clanes…‒ declaró firme, tras escuchar los planes ideados por el doncel…

‒¡¿No lo entiendes?!, ¡estaría condenando a mi hija a vivir lo mismo que yo viví!‒ exclamó con las mejillas encendidas apretando los puños impotente; tantos años guardándose los reclamos que ahora parecían querer explotar en su pecho…, tantos años preguntándose una y mil veces qué habría pasado si hubieran tomado otro camino…, tantos años queriendo gritarle por qué no había luchado por él…, y el de la _barba de chivo_ podía leer _todo_ en esos ojos blancos…‒ me niego a destruir la vida de Hinata por el bien del clan Aburame…‒ habló disminuyendo el tono de voz, pero sin restarle firmeza a sus palabras‒ me niego a destruirla por nacer siendo mi hija…‒ no daría vuelta atrás, ya una vez se había enfrentado al Consejo de su clan, negándose a concertar un matrimonio para sus hijas antes de su nacimiento…, para ese entonces, su difunto esposo respetó su decisión, apoyándolo. Ahora estaba solo…, y aún así se enfrentaría contra quien fuera necesario…

‒No estás solo…‒ los ojos del doncel se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre adivinara exactamente lo que estaba pensando…?‒ creo que podemos idear una estrategia que permita que todo esto se resuelva de la mejor manera posible…, sin necesidad de que esos chiquillos se casen, y sin la necesidad de ocasionar un quiebre en la Aldea…‒ y esa voz grave y calmada era como un bálsamo que tranquilizaba sus sentidos…, si Shikaku le ayudaba, estaba seguro que _todo saldría bien_…

Mientras los antiguos amantes platicaban buscando una estrategia que frenara el compromiso que debería llevarse acabo entre los primogénitos del clan Aburame y del clan Hyûga, en el límite del bosque de los ciervos, lejos de oídos u ojos indiscretos, se llevaba acabo un encuentro clandestino entre aquellos enamorados que decidieran separarse…

‒¡Estabas coqueteándole!‒ trataba de mantener la calma, haciendo uso de todas sus reservas de control‒ estuviste haciéndolo toda la tarde, aceptando que rellenara tu vaso, ¡sonriéndole como sólo lo hacías conmigo…!‒ después de la _pequeña pelea_ que había tenido esa tarde con el _pelo-pincho_, y tras acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa, no había aguantado las ganas de buscarlo, y es que verlo tan cerca del oji-negro había hecho que la sangre le hirviera a causa de los celos, habría querido saltar sobre la mesa y apartarlo de aquel a quien consideraba como _suyo_…

‒Eso no es algo que deba preocuparte. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no tiene nada que ver contigo…‒ contestó apretando los puños y los dientes; ¿cómo se atrevía a reclamarle algo a _él_, después de haber estado con la peli-azul pegada durante toda la tarde?, ¡¿después de haber pasado una semana a su lado haciendo _quién sabe qué_?!

‒¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo joder!‒ ¿cómo podía decir algo así?, ¡todo lo que involucraba su persona tenía que ver con él!, todo, todo cuanto hacía tenía que ver con él…

‒¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mi?!‒ gritó alterado‒ ¿que te ruegue?‒ casi escupió‒ ¿que me humille pidiéndote que por favor no lo hagas, que no te cases?‒ no pretendía perder el control como estaba pasando, pero el simple hecho de tenerlo delante suyo, después de lo sucedido esa tarde, le había hecho perder los estribos…‒ ¿o quieres que me calle?, ¿que acepte tus besos, tus caricias, como si nada hubiera pasado?‒ torció la boca, formando una mueca de burla y desprecio en los labios‒ tal vez así es más cómodo, ¿no?, tú te casas con Hinata y para todo el mundo formas una _linda y ejemplar familia_, para todo el mundo nos seguimos tratando como _buenos amigos_, y de vez en cuando, cuando te den ganas, me abro de piernas para que me cojas como seguro no podrás hacerlo con tu esposa…‒ abrió los ojos sorprendido, más por las palabras venenosas que acababa de soltar, que por la cachetada que Shino acababa de estamparle en el rostro…

‒Shikamaru…‒ apenas murmuró su nombre; esa era la primera vez que le oía expresarse de esa forma. También era la primera vez que lo golpeaba desde que iniciaran su relación clandestina…

‒Vete…‒ pronunció despacio, sin levantar la mirada‒ sólo vete Shino…‒

* * *

**Notas finales:** En respuesta a las dudas de Maribelteka (de esos _reviews_ que no pueden contestarse directamente), dentro del Escenario de Naruto (aquel que pertenece a su autor), existen ninjas capaces de generar "súper-poderes", muertos que son revividos, técnicas de lucha que escapan a la lógica común, e incluso monstruos capaces de _vivir dentro_ de sus _contenedores_ (entiéndase los bijûs). Es por eso, que encuentro factible que dentro de _éste_ _escenario_, de este Universo _ligeramente_ Alternativo que he creado, existan donceles (que básicamente son hombres capaces de procrear). Ahora bien, con respecto a si éstos "pueden estar con una mujer", la respuesta es que _biológicamente_ pueden, aunque _naturalmente_ están preconcebidos para "estar con un hombre". (Creo que por una _cuestión hormonal_, sus cuerpos reaccionan _físicamente_ al estímulo masculino, no así al femenino). Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, y no temas en volver a escribir si no he sido lo suficientemente clara.

Para todos los que siguen esta historia, gracias por demostrar su interés al continuar leyendo tras cada publicación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Notas: **Esta historia transcurre en un ligero Universo Alterno, donde no hay guerras de por medio, y contiene la existencia de _donceles_, vale decir, hombres capaces de procrear.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Apostando todo.**

Abrió los ojos bruscamente a causa del ruido que hacía el despertador sobre la mesita de noche. Estiró la mano hasta alcanzarlo, y oprimió el botón que cortaría la alarma que hasta el momento seguía sonando. Luego, sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a presionar, llevó uno de sus brazos hasta cubrirse el rostro…

‒_Mendokusai_‒ apenas susurró; estaba _empalmado_, _jodidamente empalmado_, por culpa de un _jodido sueño_, que finalmente no había sido más que recuerdos brumosos, y lo peor de todo no era el hecho de despertar en _esas_ condiciones, sino más bien, lo patético que era al desear _seguir soñando_…, al menos en el mundo de los sueños, podía sentir sin remordimientos ni culpa el deseo de estar en los brazos de Shino Aburame…, podía reír y besarlo, sentir sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo…, seguir riendo…, seguir amando… Un quejido diminuto abandonó sus labios: para mañana, todo sería oficial entre _esos dos_…

― o ―

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando finalmente el Consejo del clan Hyûga se reunía en su totalidad en el salón de juntas, tras la convocatoria de _carácter indispensable_ que realizara el _matriarca_…

‒No creo que Hinata deba contraer matrimonio con el heredero del clan Aburame‒ su voz era clara y firme, y a pesar de los murmullos que estallaron en la sala, siguió hablando‒ ella es mi primogénita, y la heredera natural del clan…‒

‒Pero Hiashi-sama‒ interrumpió uno de los consejeros, alterado por la magnitud de las declaraciones de su líder‒ Hanabi-sama es una perfecta candidata para tomar el lugar de Hinata-sama una vez que ésta abandone su lugar…‒ A unos cuantos metros las hermanas mantenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando; su _madre_ oponiéndose al Consejo del clan, ¡por completo! El corazón de la peli-azul latía aceleradamente, y no pudo evitar dirigir una fugaz mirada a Neji, quien también se encontraba en el salón, escuchando atentamente. Juntó las manos, apretándolas fuertemente, quizás todavía había una esperanza…

‒He meditado sobre este asunto detenidamente consejero‒ el tono severo por la interrupción, las cejas juntas y la actitud del líder que no permite réplicas de ningún tipo. Paseó la vista por cada uno de los presentes antes de continuar diciendo‒ Es cierto que contraer una alianza formal mediante el matrimonio de dos importantes representantes de ambos clanes implica bastantes beneficios‒ el silencio reinaba mientras hablaba‒ pero he reconsiderado el total de éstos, contrastándolos con todo aquello que perderíamos como clan. El balance final es negativo…‒ sin detenerse un momento, comenzó con la explicación que tan bien practicara con el genio estratega de la aldea, Shikaku Nara, sabiendo que sus argumentos tenían una base sólida y también una perfecta respuesta para todos los posibles cuestionamientos, los que no tardaron en llegar como flechas una vez expuesta toda su teoría. Fueron tres horas acaloradas, donde finalmente consiguió el apoyo de la mayoría a pesar de la reticencia de algunos. El salón poco a poco fue quedando vacío, hasta que solamente se encontraban ellos tres…

‒¡_Oka-san_!‒ exclamó todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

‒Hinata…, Neji, lamento no haber discutido de todo esto antes con ustedes…‒ tenía a esos dos _chiquillos_ parados enfrente, mirándolo como si nada de lo que había pasado fuera posible, ruborizados y con una chispa de alivio y felicidad en los ojos…‒ Creo que ustedes son la clave necesaria para alcanzar la reconciliación de las ramas del clan, no sólo preservaríamos el _kekkei genkai_, sino que tendríamos a la cabeza un representante de ambas…‒ sonreía satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos, ahora sólo quedaba la parte más difícil: lograr que el clan Aburame aceptara la negativa de _buenas maneras_…

― o ―

‒Shino…‒ sin poder evitarlo su corazón dio un brinco‒ ¿qué haces aquí?‒ preguntó poniéndose también de pie; había estado sentado en ese mismo lugar toda la tarde, dedicando las primeras horas de la noche a escuchar el canto de las cigarras en el pórtico que daba al patio trasero…

‒Ya lo he decidido, no me importa el clan, no me importan las órdenes de mi padre, no me importa el Consejo…, sólo me importas tú…, si todavía me amas…, si tú me aceptas nuevamente…‒

‒¿Qué estás diciendo?‒ habló despacio, sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbando en los oídos a una velocidad descontrolada.

‒Eres lo más importante en mi vida…, lo mejor que me ha pasado…, yo…no podría casarme con Hinata…, no sabiendo que tú aún me amas…, por eso…, por eso, si tú me aceptas…yo…‒

‒¿Si yo…aún te acepto…?‒ ¡por _Kami-sama_ que lo único que quería era saltar a sus brazos!, ¿cómo podía siquiera preguntar si todavía lo amaba?, ¡por supuesto que sí lo hacía!, lo hacía desde antes del primer beso, desde antes de la primera sonrisa, ¡y por Dios que lo haría hasta después de la muerte!

‒Mañana por la tarde, tendremos una reunión en las instalaciones del clan Hyûga, conoceremos la respuesta acerca de nuestra petición…, de ser ésta afirmativa, se formalizará el compromiso, y Hinata y yo tendremos que casarnos…‒ mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, sentía las palmas sudadas a causa de los nervios…

‒Shino…‒ su voz era apenas un murmullo, temía volver a ilusionarse en vano…

‒Sólo necesito saber si tú aún me amas‒

‒Sí lo hago‒ respondió sin apartar la mirada afilada de su rostro, sintiendo que el galope desbocado de su corazón sería escuchado por el de lentes, sobre todo por el silencio nocturno que los envolvía en esos momentos…

‒Mañana por la tarde vendré por ti. Te pido por favor que me esperes hasta mañana, yo…, necesito aclarar las cosas con mi padre, tengo que decirle que no me casaré con Hinata…, tengo que…‒ levantó la mano derecha, acercándola a la mejilla izquierda del oji-rasgado, deslizando una suave caricia, apenas con el roce de sus dedos‒ te prometo que vendré por ti…‒

― o ―

‒¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?‒ habló firme; los lentes del menor en el suelo, a causa de la cachetada que acababa de brindarle en pleno rostro‒ ¡tu deber como futuro líder del clan es hacer lo mejor para éste!‒ apretó los puños, sin apartar la mirada del perfil en que se distinguía claramente la marca del reciente golpe‒ tus sentimientos, deseos y necesidades pasan a segundo plano cuando se trata del clan‒ Shino mantenía la cabeza gacha‒ creí que lo entendías, pensé que eras consciente de la importancia de este matrimonio…, no creí necesario el tener que explicártelo…‒ la decepción acompañaba cada una de sus palabras‒ nuestro clan sigue estancado en graves políticas de intolerancia, donde las restricciones impuestas para los donceles son todavía mayores que para las mujeres…, como líder, he intentado que las cosas tomen otro rumbo y gracias a mucho esfuerzo he logrado que poco a poco avancemos por un sendero de reconciliación…, tu matrimonio con Hinata Hyûga, la hija del líder del clan Hyûga…, de un doncel…, es un gran paso para que nuestras reglas y tradiciones cambien todavía más…‒ y usando un tono aún más severo agregó‒ es tu deber velar por todos los miembros del clan, te he enseñado a respetar a las mujeres y también a los donceles, ¡ahora te casarás con Hinata, porque haciéndolo, estarás emparentándote directamente con un doncel que ha dado a luz!, ¡estarás aceptando en el seno de la familia Aburame al vástago de un doncel, reivindicando el derecho natural de su género a concebir!, sólo entonces podremos luchar porque los donceles de nuestro propio clan puedan ser _libres_…, no quiero saber tus motivos, tampoco quiero oírte decir que eres _libre_ de hacer lo que quieras…, tu libertad se la debes a tu clan, a todos aquellos que debes proteger‒ y sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto, dejando al peli-café completamente destrozado. "Lo siento hijo, no hay otra forma".

‒Shikamaru perdóname…, parece que después de todo no podré cumplir mi promesa…‒ murmuró sintiendo que los ojos le ardían y que el aire le faltaba‒ lo siento Hinata, ¿por qué?, porque sé que tú tampoco quieres participar en este matrimonio, pero no podré hacer nada por evitarlo…, yo…_debo mi libertad a mi clan_…‒ sólo entonces decidió agacharse estirando su mano para recoger los lentes oscuros, y tras llevarlos a su rostro, cubriendo de esa forma sus ojos, dejó que las saladas lágrimas se deslizaran por primera vez…

La noche avanzaba poco a poco, tendiendo su manto oscuro y trayendo consigo los sonidos propios de los animales nocturnos, mostrando en lo alto una luna sombría, la que iluminaba casi tímidamente la figura del doncel que continuaba sentado en aquél pórtico, el mismo en que le pidiera que esperara, el mismo en que se encontraran tantas veces antes…

‒Acéptalo Shikamaru, él no vendrá…‒ murmuró para sí, mientras una sonrisa amarga aparecía en sus labios, ¡por _Kami-sama_!, ¡si ya era pasada medianoche!, las lágrimas bajaban sin que hiciera ningún intento por secarlas; no lo haría, porque ésta era la última vez que lloraría por él…, ésta era la última vez que le esperaría…, ésta era la última vez que lloraría por el amor de Shino Aburame…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Notas:** Esta historia transcurre en un ligero Universo Alterno, donde no hay guerras de por medio, y contiene la existencia de donceles, vale decir, hombres capaces de procrear.

**Extra:** Pido disculpas a todos los que siguen esta historia, por el retraso que he tenido en publicar este capítulo (el cual por lo mismo es bastante más largo que los demás). Los que habrán leído mi perfil, sabrán que suelo viajar bastante, y bueno, este período de transición-anual fue uno de aquellos en los que tuve que ausentarme…, y por consiguiente, estuve completamente desconectada de mis escritos. Gracias por ser pacientes y continuar con la lectura.

Mimosa-Inori.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Recuperando la esperanza.**

Una semana, una semana completa había pasado ya desde que aquél posible compromiso entre los dos clanes fuera cancelado, gracias a la resolución que tomara su _madre_. Subió el cierre de la chaqueta, y dándose un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación, sonrió genuinamente, tarareando suavemente para sí una vieja melodía que solía cantar cada vez que se sentía en paz… Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos, sin prisa, a pesar de saber que apenas atravesara las puertas corredizas del dojo se encontraría con un par de ojos blancos similares a los propios; a pesar de saber que apenas pisara el suelo de madera pulida estaría a solas con el que ahora estaba segura, llegaría a ser su esposo…

Llevaba exactamente 45 minutos en el dojo del ala oeste de las instalaciones del clan. 45 minutos sentado en la misma posición, meditando, intentando controlar todo el cúmulo de emociones que le habían hecho presa desde que días atrás conociera la decisión de su _tío_ con respecto al compromiso de su primogénita con el heredero Aburame… Mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en el ritmo constante de su respiración. Hinata no tardaría en llegar. Esa mañana entrenarían juntos; por lo mismo había llegado 45 minutos antes hasta el lugar, para serenarse y mantener el control de sus actos durante la práctica. Llevaban una semana sosteniendo _encuentros programados_, designados concretamente por el mismo Hiashi, avalados por el Consejo, respaldados por clan… Dichos encuentros eran meticulosamente controlados, nada escapaba a los sabios ojos del Consejo, los que no dejarían al azar la unión de la heredera con el representante de la rama secundaria…

‒Buenos días, Neji-kun‒ saludó sonriente la peli-azul al ingresar al dojo. Había vuelto a utilizar el sufijo _kun_, en lugar del _san_…

‒Buenos días, Hinata-sama‒ contestó abriendo los ojos y clavando la mirada en su figura, mientras se ponía de pie. Si bien ambos sabían que el compromiso con Shino estaba roto, y que ahora ellos mismos pronto estarían comprometidos _oficialmente_, no habían mantenido una conversación íntima al respecto; conscientes que cada uno de sus encuentros era vigilado…‒ ¿qué le parece si iniciamos esta mañana con movimiento de pies?‒

‒Me parece adecuado‒ contestó sin entristecerse por la manera distante en que el peli-café continuaba hablándole, tomando la postura necesaria para comenzar con la práctica…

Un par de horas más tarde, un shinobi de la rama secundaria entregaba el informe de todo lo ocurrido en el dojo a su líder, sin obviar ningún detalle…

‒Has hecho un buen trabajo, puedes retirarte‒ una vez a solas, pudo suspirar dejando escapar en algo la tensión de su cuerpo. Cuando había propuesto un compromiso entre su hija y su sobrino, no pensó que el Consejo interpondría una vigilancia tan _extrema_…, si las cosas continuaban así los pobres muchachos no podrían estar nunca a solas para aclarar todo lo que había pasado durante las última semanas… Se llevó una mano hasta la sien, frotándola suavemente. Al menos las cosas habían salido _bien_ con el clan Aburame…

_Flash back:_

El Consejo estaba reunido en el salón, siendo presidido por Hiashi, quien se ubicaba sentado solemnemente sobre sus rodillas en un cojín, manteniendo a su lado a la peli-azul de la misa manera. Frente a él, se encontraban Shibi Aburame y su hijo, siendo respaldados por un par de integrantes representantes de su clan. La petición acababa de realizarse: comprometer en matrimonio a la primogénita con el único heredero de los Aburame. El silencio era absoluto, y a pesar de que entre los oji-blancos todos sabían cuál sería la respuesta, todavía había algunos que rogaban para sus adentros que ésta cambiara y se aceptara dicha unión…

‒Lamento tener que declinar su propuesta‒ respondió firme, ubicando la mano derecha sobre el suelo, y la izquierda encima, para luego agachar el torso, llevando la frente hasta tocar sus manos, en símbolo de disculpa. Enderezándose un par de segundos después, continuó hablando- este matrimonio no podrá llevarse a cabo- los rostros serios de los Aburame carecían de toda expresión…

‒Quisiera conocer las razones para su rechazo‒ habló Shibi, en un tono gélido que amedrentó a la peli-azul e hizo que los puños de su hermana y también de Neji se crisparan. Sin embargo, el líder del clan no perdió la compostura al comenzar a hablar…

‒Tras contemplar cuidadosamente vuestra propuesta, nos vemos en la obligación de rechazar la misma. Hinata es mi primogénita, y como tal debe permanecer a la cabeza del clan‒

‒Antes se ha dado que la primogénita parta de su clan para acoplarse en otro‒ habló firmemente Shibi, interrumpiendo al peli-largo.

‒Este no será uno de esos casos‒ declaró frunciendo el ceño, para después continuar‒ Es necesario para nuestro clan continuar preservando nuestro _kekkei genkai_, y por razones internas hemos encontrado otro candidato para mi hija‒

‒¿Estás diciendo entonces que hay un candidato _mejor_ que mi hijo?‒ esta vez el tono de voz dejaba ver la ofensa que tales palabras significaban…

‒No es mi deber responderte Shibi Aburame, ya que éstos son asuntos de mi gente, pero en base a los viejos lazos de amistad y respeto que sostienen nuestros clanes‒ sabía que tales palabras calmarían cualquier ofensa‒ he de decir que para fortalecer nuestra organización interna, mi sobrino, Neji Hyûga ha sido designado como futuro esposo y compañero de vida de mi hija‒ nadie en el salón esperaba que una noticia tan importante fuera lanzada de esa forma por el líder, y ciertamente frente a argumentos con tanto peso como aquellos, toda la rabia y frustración de Shibi Aburame tuvo que contenerse; no había argumento más potente que pudiera esgrimir, ni tampoco una ofensa que contestar, ya que resguardar la organización interna del clan siempre está sobre una alianza externa…

‒Comprendo‒ declaró inclinando la cabeza, de la misma manera en que lo hacía su hijo a su lado, el que en completo silencio, no podía evitar el torbellino de emociones que se desataba en su interior: no se casaría con Hinata…

Hiashi inclinó la cabeza en respuesta, aliviado al saber que las cosas estaban resultando bien; a su lado pudo sentir el leve temblor que invadió a su primogénita cuando pronunció el nombre de Neji, y con una rápida mirada hacia la derecha del salón, pudo ver al peli-café en compañía de la menor de sus hijas, completamente asombrado. Reprimió la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios, haciendo uso de su magnífico autocontrol; no era el momento para sonreír, la reunión todavía no terminaba; ya podría hacerlo una vez a solas…

_Fin del flash back._

Sonrió satisfecho del rumbo que tomaban las cosas, y cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda, dirigió sus pasos con rumbo al jardín principal…

― o ―

Había pasado una semana desde que el _casi_ compromiso entre los clanes Hyûga y Aburame se cancelara. La noticia se esparció veloz por toda la aldea, y al momento de saberlo, Shikamaru había sentido su corazón detenerse un segundo para después iniciar una carrera desbocada, sin poder evitar que un pequeño rayo de esperanza le atravesara por completo. Sin embargo, los días nuevamente se encargaban de recordarle lo patético que podía llegar a ser cuando de Shino se trataba, porque a pesar de haberse prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a llorar por él, no podía evitar que la desilusión le golpeara cada noche, ni que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosas humedeciendo la almohada; ¡y es que dolía!, dolía inmensamente sentirse usado y traicionado, dolía como nunca haber confiado en él una vez más; ¿por qué, si no lo amaba le había buscado esa noche antes del día del compromiso?, ¿por qué le había dado esperanzas nuevamente, para después ignorarlo de la forma más cruel?, ¿por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo, y dejar de sentirse tan patéticamente ingenuo…?

‒Acéptalo Shikamaru, además de patético eres un masoquista…‒ comentó en voz baja al silencio, sentado como ya era una costumbre en el pórtico que daba hacia el bosque de los ciervos. La noche traía consigo el canto de las cigarras, pero ni éste parecía poder tranquilizarlo. La presencia de su padre interrumpió esa agónica melancolía…

‒Shikamaru‒ le llamó con esa voz rasposa tan característica‒ es temprano aún, vamos a caminar‒ y sin esperar que se pusiera de pie, dio los primeros pasos, seguro de que su hijo le imitaría; después de todo, esa no había sido precisamente una invitación, sino más bien una orden; ya era tiempo de volver a charlar seriamente… Caminaron sin pronunciar palabra hasta ubicarse en aquél puente donde tantas veces se encontrara con Hiashi Hyûga. Apoyó sus brazos contra la baranda, enfocando la vista sobre el agua que corría bajo sus pies‒ Siempre has sido un amante de las nubes, pero para mí es el río el que cumple esa función‒ habló sin mirarlo. Un par de minutos después vio de reojo como también se apoyaba a su lado‒ el agua siempre aclaró mis ideas…‒

‒Conmigo siempre funcionaron las nubes…, aunque últimamente debo reconocer que no han sido muy buenas consejeras…‒ la monotonía de su tono no podía engañar al mayor, que frunció el ceño antes de decir:

‒A veces el corazón se niega a escuchar lo que las nubes o el agua gritan desesperadamente‒

‒¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí?‒ la pregunta salió un tono más alto de lo que esperaba. No tenía intenciones de perder el control nuevamente frente a su padre, pero estaba seguro que si el rumbo de la conversación continuaba de esa forma, acabaría por hacerlo…

‒Sólo quiero recuperar a mi hijo‒ soltó suavemente, sin apartar la mirada del agua, sin alterar tampoco su tono de voz‒ las nubes derraman la lluvia que nutre río, entregándole fuerza cuando está débil, y es el agua convertida en vapor la que da forma a las nubes del cielo…, creo que las nubes que observas buscando consejo están negras, cargadas de agua que necesita vaciarse, y el río que corre bajo nuestros pies, está esperando pacientemente que la lluvia desahogue la tristeza que cargas…‒ colocó una de sus manos sobre el puño de nudillos blancos que apretaba la baranda‒ no sigas guardando toda esa carga para ti mismo…, déjame compartir parte de ella…, Shikamaru, sé que el hijo de Shibi Aburame tiene algo que ver con todo esto…‒ los ojos rasgados del doncel se abrieron sorprendidos, y en un movimiento brusco volteó para clavarlos en el rostro calmado de su padre…‒ Años atrás, antes de casarme con tu madre, me enamoré profundamente del que sería el amor de mi vida‒ habló despacio, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hijo, quien mantenía un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro‒ no pienses que no amé a tu madre‒ se apresuró a agregar ante el miedo que leyó en sus pupilas‒ porque lo hice, y todavía lo hago, sólo que de una manera _distinta_…‒ suspiró. Nunca pensó que llegaría a hablar de ese tema con el doncel, pero luego de meditarlo concienzudamente y ver como Hiashi había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar que Hinata repitiera su mismo destino, estaba seguro que era el momento de ser totalmente transparente frente a la persona más importante en su vida…‒ éramos un par de adolescentes cuando nos enamoramos…‒ sonrió levemente‒ y a pesar de saber ambos que nuestra relación estaba prohibida, nos arriesgamos de todas formas, sin querer frenar la intensidad de nuestras emociones ni la fuerza de nuestros sentimientos…, pero las responsabilidades que recaen sobre los herederos del liderazgo de un clan, están por sobre los deseos individuales…‒

‒¿Esta persona es líder de un clan?, ¿vive en la Aldea?‒ interrumpió sin poder evitarlo, todo lo que decía su padre era simplemente alucinante…

‒Su nombre es Hiashi Hyûga‒ declaró firme. Los ojos del doncel se abrieron como casi no era posible; ¡su padre había tenido un romance con la _madre_ de la que casi había terminado siendo la mujer de la persona que amaba!, ¡era sencillamente demasiado retorcido para ser verdad!, ¡_Kami-sama_ sí que se divertía enredando los destinos de los seres humanos!

‒No puedo creerlo‒ dejó escapar con una risita nerviosa, llevando una mano hasta su frotar su frente‒ ¿me estás diciendo que estuviste…, o estás enamorado del líder del clan Hyûga…?‒ clavó los ojos sobre el rostro marcado de su padre‒ ¿y qué pasa entonces con mi madre?, ¿cuál fue su papel en toda esta historia?‒ sabía que estaba actuando de manera irracional, claramente esa historia parecía un reflejo de lo que ahora mismo estaba viviendo…, y estaba seguro que de la misma forma que su progenitor, en un futuro acabaría casándose con una _buena persona_, a la que seguramente amaría de una forma _distinta_ a la que amaba a Shino Aburame…

‒Shikamaru…‒ a pesar del reproche que se oía en el tono acusatorio del doncel, no apartó la vista ni perdió la calma‒ Yoshino siempre será la mujer que más he amado‒ declaró firme, frunciendo levemente el ceño‒ gracias a ella tengo lo más preciado frente a mis ojos ahora mismo…, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y eres fruto del amor que sentimos tu madre y yo, no lo dudes nunca‒ pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro, hasta que más calmado, y casi en un susurro preguntó:

‒¿Por qué no siguieron juntos?‒ Shikaku suspiró, y volvió a recargarse en la baranda del puente, apoyando los brazos.

‒Hiashi había sido prometido en matrimonio desde antes de nacer‒ soltó mirando al vacío‒ su clan siempre fue muy estricto, por eso es tan sorprendente la lucha que ha llevado a cabo ahora para evitar que sus hijas pasaran por lo que él mismo pasó…‒ para el doncel no pasó desapercibida esa nota de admiración y orgullo en la voz que acompañaba sus palabras‒ a pesar de eso…, quise pedir su mano en matrimonio…, presenté mi deseo ante el Consejo del clan, confiado en que me apoyarían…‒ frunció el ceño molesto ante los recuerdos que parecían tan vívidos en su cabeza‒ rechazaron inmediatamente mi petición, alegando que no buscarían pleito en el clan Hyûga, ofendiendo sus tradiciones con una propuesta tan insensata…, que la sola mención de ésta podría acarrear complicaciones políticas descabelladas, además que dentro del clan…‒ se detuvo un par de segundos, dudando por un momento si continuar su relato. Finalmente decidió que no podía esconder pedazos de la verdad…‒ dentro del clan estaba Yoshino…, una excelente candidata para ser mi esposa…, interiorizada en los asuntos de nuestra gente…, _perfecta_ para ser la compañera de vida del futuro líder…‒ apretó los puños, y respirando hondo volvió a relajarse retomando el hilo de la historia‒ tu madre siempre fue mi mejor amiga…, ella sabía de la existencia de Hiashi, y sin embargo nunca me reprochó nada, siempre me apoyó…, y cuando él y yo cortamos nuestra relación, ella supo cómo salir adelante…‒ no era necesario entregar más detalles‒ con el tiempo aprendí a amarla como algo más que una amiga, y tuvimos un matrimonio feliz…, tu llegada fue el momento más hermoso de nuestras vidas…‒ sonrió sinceramente…

‒Aprendiste a amar a oka-san, pero nunca dejaste de amar a Hiashi-san, ¿cierto?‒ no era realmente necesario que lo confirmara, porque podía verlo en la forma que tenía de hablar, en cómo pronunciaba su nombre…, además que estaba seguro que su propia vida sería de esa forma; su corazón sabía que _siempre_ amaría a Shino Aburame, de la misma manera en que su padre _siempre_ había amado a Hiashi Hyûga…

‒No te equivocas, hijo‒ confirmó seguro, mirándole de soslayo. El menor soltó un hondo suspiro…

‒Eso quiere decir que siempre estaré enamorado de Shino…‒ declaró con una sonrisa amarga; si su padre le había contado toda esa historia, no tenía por qué ocultarle por más tiempo su propia situación…

‒Shino Aburame ya no está comprometido…‒ su voz grave era cálida, esperanzadora…

‒Él ya ha decido su camino…, y yo no estoy en él…‒ hizo una breve pausa, tratando de liberar el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta‒ lo intenté…, ya no puedo hacer más…‒ las palabras salían de su boca con un claro dejo de amargura…

‒Siempre se puede hacer más…‒

‒No…‒ negó suavemente con la cabeza‒ hay ocasiones en que debemos aceptar nuestros caminos sin querer torcerlos…‒ veía el agua correr sin detenerse…‒ yo…, intenté ser como una de esas piedras…, intenté permanecer firme…, pero…, la corriente ha sido demasiado fuerte, y ha terminado por vencerme…‒

‒Mas… aún la piedra más pequeña puede encontrar su espacio en el cauce del río, Shikamaru…‒ sonrió, dándole ánimos- no pierdas las esperanza…, después de todo…, el río también cambia a veces…‒

‒Tsk…‒ chasqueó la lengua‒ _mendokusai_…‒ soltó sintiéndose más ligero, como si las palabras de su padre trajeran consigo un poco de luz…

‒No repitas los mismos errores que yo cometí, Shikamaru…, además, no por nada somos los mejores estrategas de toda Konohagakure, ¿no?‒ agregó con un guiño y una media sonrisa‒ ahora sí se ha hecho tarde, volvamos a casa…‒

― o ―

Mantenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca. Esa tarde había visitado a su _ex-prometida_, después de no verla desde aquél día del _no-compromiso_… Se veía feliz, radiante… "me alegra que uno de nosotros lograra estar con el ser amado Hinata…"

_Flash back:_

Caminaban despacio uno junto al otro, disfrutando de la compañía que se entregaban como confidentes. Aliviados ambos tras la ruptura de ese compromiso que días atrás parecía irrompible…

‒Shino-kun‒ le llamó luego de permanecer un rato sin hablar‒ todavía no has hablado con Shikamaru-kun, ¿verdad?‒ un simple movimiento negativo de cabeza confirmó sus dudas. El silencio volvía a apoderarse de la atmósfera, y nuevamente fue la voz apacible de la peli-azul la que decidió quebrar ese estado‒ No deberías ser tan severo contigo mismo…‒ no era necesario preguntar por la marca que traía en la mejilla el día de la reunión; estaba segura que ese era un golpe hecho por su padre, e intuía exactamente a qué se debía…‒ Shikamaru-kun también tiene derecho a decidir…‒

_Fin del flash back._

"No he hablado con Shikamaru… ¿por qué?, porque no lo merezco…, porque no pude oponerme a la decisión de mi padre como se lo prometí, porque no puedo desligarme de mis obligaciones como futuro líder de mi clan, porque a pesar de no estar comprometido con Hinata, sé que el Consejo hallará pronto una nueva candidata para ser mi esposa…, y porque soy un cobarde, que no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a encontrar odio en ellos…", volteó sobre la cama, cambiando de posición para intentar conciliar el sueño y dejar de atormentarse con pensamientos que no lo conducían a nada.


End file.
